This is a divisional application of U.S. application Ser. No. 15/198,338, filed Jun. 30, 2016, which is a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 14/279,446, filed May 16, 2014, now U.S. Pat. No. 9,406,626. All the above applications are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to integrated circuits, and more specifically to integrated circuits with seal ring structures.
Modern IC technology may include digital blocks, and analog/RF blocks in a single semiconductor device. The analog/RF block is more sensitive to and is easily interfered by the noise that generated by other blocks and coupled via the seal ring. Therefore, there is a need to enhance the noise immunity of the noise-sensitive blocks.